


Forget Me Not!

by Asmicarus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmicarus/pseuds/Asmicarus
Summary: When Yuuri goes away for a few days, he entrusts Viktor with the baby, and everything is going well until Viktor realises he's forgotten his anniversary on the Monday. He enlists the help of Chris, Yuri and Otabek, who are all in town to help him cover his mistake. Chris and Viktor in the city and Yuri and Otabek with the baby. Yuuri cannot find out what's going on!





	1. Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Firstly, this is EXTREMELY self- indulgent! I really fancied writing something nice and easy going for this. I'm very tired at the moment, so apologies for any mistakes and generally poor writing here and there, it seems i'm in a bit of a slump at the moment. Here's hoping i'll pull out of it! This is really just for fun, and i'll see how it goes. :D
> 
> The baby in this fic is not specified whether he was adopted or it was an mpreg jobbie, so think whatever floats your boat! It really doesn't matter.
> 
> No characters are mine!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the name Asmicarus. Feel free to leave a comment pointing out any mistakes you see, or just to say hello! I promise I don't bite!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

There were a great deal of things that Viktor could be thankful for in life. Although it had its ups and downs, it seems he had been blessed by fortune to have what he has. It was that Saturday morning when he woke he noticed what he truly had to be proud of now he had well and truly settled into domestic bliss. He sat up in the large double bed and yawned widely, peeking out the open curtains at the city of Moscow, warm air drifting through the window and heating his side of the bed pleasantly so it wasn’t too hot and wasn’t too cold. The bed was empty next to him, where the other occupant had woken up and was shuffling about in the downstairs of their apartment. Viktor listened carefully as he heard the kettle whistling and the radio on, his beloved singing along. He could have sat there and listened to that sound all day if he could. Happy in his quiet contentment, he propped his pillows up to support his back and opened his book to the page with the folded corner and began to read, mumbling softly to himself in Russian as blue eyes scanned the words, and he built a picture of the scene in his head. He was just about halfway through when there came a soft tap on the wooden door. Viktor didn’t need to invite Yuuri in, and he smiled fondly at the fact he still knocked on the door to his own bedroom.

 

The white wood clicked open and a head of dark hair poked around the corner of the doorframe. Glasses set on the bridge of his nose and adorably sleepy looking brown eyes blinked in his direction.

“You up yet?” he asked, a lazy smirk crossing his features. Viktor set his book down on the nightstand.

“Just about.” Yuuri knocked the door open with his hip and shut it behind him with a kick of his foot. In his hands he was carrying two mugs of what Viktor assumed to be hot chocolate, Yuuri did know he’d always had a bit of a sweet tooth, and he sat himself down on the bed next to his husband. Trying his best not to spill his drink over the crisp white sheets that had been changed last night, he huddled himself into Viktor’s side and the other man kissed the top of his dark hair, wrapping an arm around him. They sat in silence for a bit, content in listening to the birds outside the window chirp away in warmth of the summer’s morning.

“I’m all packed, my flight leaves at 2 o’clock, so I’ll need to be at the airport at about half eleven.” Viktor snapped out of his safe haven to look down at Yuuri in confusion.

“What?” Yuuri paused before sitting up to look at him, eyebrows raised and arms folded. He didn’t look happy, but Viktor couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He immediately knew he’d forgotten something important, something Yuuri had told him explicitly. He wracked his brain for whatever it could be. It wasn’t his birthday, that was months away. It wasn’t a competition, they’d both retired years ago. What was it!?

“Viktor, I told you this. I’m flying to St. Petersburg to help Yakov with the training camp for a few days.”

 

Viktor remembered Yuuri telling him something about Yakov. He didn’t expect him to be flying anywhere though. He started to brood. He didn’t want to be away from Yuuri for so long, even if it was just a few days. He huffed and placed his cup on the bedside table with his closed book. He took Yuuri’s mug from his hands and set it down.

“What are you doing?” Viktor flopped himself over him and nuzzled and kissed along his neck. Yuuri began to giggle, pretend trying to push him off as he bared more of his neck for Viktor to peck and nip.

“I don’t want you to go.” He mumbled into the skin of his neck. Yuuri petted his hair affectionately.

“It’s only for a few days, you big baby.” Viktor maneuvered himself on top of his husband to kiss his lips, the other laying back to wrap arms around his neck.

 

The kisses were just beginning to walk the line of chaste and intended when a soft noise from Yuuri’s side of the bed groaned. Viktor and Yuuri sat up and looked over to the baby monitor on Yuuri’s desk. The monitor was top of the range and had a camera so the two could keep an eye on their baby and hear when he woke up. Yuuri sat up.

“Wow, I didn’t expect him to sleep through this long.” Viktor sighed as the other got up off the bed and left the room, the door ajar. Viktor smiled after him. Yuuri came back only a few moments later holding their son snugly in his arms as he rocked him and cooed him awake in Japanese that sounded like the warbling of a little bird.

 

Artem was one of the things Viktor would be most thankful for in his life. His little boy had made him a man. He was quite honestly the most gorgeous child he’d ever seen, although he was completely biased. Artem’s blue eyes blinked a few times before he gave the biggest, gummiest smile in Yuuri’s direction as he spoke to him, listening intently. Artem had had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, and as a result was blind from birth. The doctor had said they would need to wait until he was older to see just what his full range of vision would be, but the prognosis was that of him seeing lights and darks and perhaps red- based tones, but not much more. Viktor had been worried at first, Yuuri had been paranoid. Nothing could be left on the floor, lest he hurt himself. The layout of their apartment stayed exactly the same for when Artem could crawl, so he would know where things were. It was difficult at first, knowing your son couldn’t see your face, but it became worth it just to see his expression light up when he heard a voice he recognised.

“Morning, Artem.” Viktor held his arms open for his son, who whipped his head around at hearing his father’s voice. Yuuri placed him into Viktor’s awaiting embrace and Artem squealed as Viktor blew a raspberry on his stomach. Yuuri watched on as he zipped up his case and propped it against the wall.

 

Yuuri sat down on the bed and pulled out a notebook from his backpack. He flicked it open to a neatly drawn timetable in the front cover.

“Okay, this is his timetable and sleep schedule. Stick to it while I’m away, okay.” Viktor rolled his eyes and tickled his son’s tummy.

“Yes, Yuuri, I have helped you raise this child, you know!” Yuuri shut the book at placed it in Viktor’s lap. A split second passed when Yuuri’s face fell as he looked at all his things packed and ready to go. Viktor knew that face when he saw it. It was the look of worry. His Yuuri had always been a worrier. He was well aware of how Artem could hurt himself, not that he didn’t trust his husband completely, it was just he always expected the worst. Viktor cradled his son in one arm to take Yuuri’s hand in his.

“Hey, stop worrying, I know. In bed by six, talcum powder on his bum, formula milk, use the back of my hand to test the temperature, give him things to touch. I know. Chris is in town as well, if I get too bogged down I’ll call him to help me.” Yuuri raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Really? What does Chris know about babies?” Viktor huffed, nuzzling Artem.

“Chris will know something. He always does.” Yuuri gathered his things together and pecked a kiss to his husband’s lips, and one on the forehead of his baby.

“I’ve left one of my nightshirts out in case he misses me. He knows my smell so just give it to him if he’s upset, and I’ve also-“

“Go, Yuuri. We’ll be fine. I love you.” Yuuri paced across the room to kiss the two once more.

“I love you too. I’m looking forward to next Monday.” Viktor furrowed his brows without Yuuri seeing. Monday? What was happening Monday?

 

Yuuri waved his goodbyes and left the apartment. The front door clicking shut behind him. Viktor set his feet flat on the bed and rested Artem against his parallel knees.

“So, it’s just you and me, baby.” Artem’s eyes tried to focus on his face, but ended up floating over the top of his head, the irises stuttering with nystagmus. He giggled and reached his hands out. Viktor placed his face between tiny palms so Artem could feel.

“How about some breakfast?”

 

The man set Artem in his high chair, strapping him in securely so he wouldn’t fall out while he worked over the stove. He set a few textured toys on the flat surface in front of him so he could play and set to work cooking. He turned the radio on again, so they could listen to music. Artem’s head turned towards the sound and he babbled loudly when a song he liked came on. Viktor cracked a few eggs and whisked them, his mind began to wander. Monday? Yuuri had said he was looking forward to Monday. Monday 10th July. It was bugging him now. He knew that date, alarm bells rang in his head when he heard it. It was something important, he knew it. He continued to listen to Artem’s babbling and began to stir his second mug of hot chocolate. He sat down at the table and handed Artem one of his toys to occupy himself with while his father ate. He’d give him his bottle after he’d finished. He looked to his breakfast. It wasn’t as nice as when Yuuri made it, but he supposed it would have to do. He picked up his knife and admired the ring on his finger before-

 

Wait. The ring. His finger. Alarm bells. Important day.

 

He’d forgotten his anniversary! That’s what it was!

 

Viktor’s eyes went comically wide and his mouth fell open. It was a good thing no one was there to see him. He looked utterly stupid. How could he have forgotten!? It was a fifth anniversary. An important one. Artem giggled in his chair as he moved a ball around his table. Viktor petted his hair softly, trying to figure out a plan of action. He’d said to his significant other he’d take him away, get something nice. It would be like a baby friendly honeymoon.

“Oooh, your baba is in a lot of trouble, Artem.” The child whacked his palms on the table and feebly tried to grab Viktor’s fingers resting on his hair. Viktor tapped his foot as his son gnawed his finger. His eyes lit up with an idea.

“This is okay! We’ll just go a little out of town for a few days.” Artem’s babbling stopped and he drooled onto the finger occupying his mouth.

“No? Maybe a trip to Switzerland and go back with Chris? I know he owns a nice log cabin.” Artem began to nibble again.

“Better? I’m not sure we’re up to the flight though. How about just a woodland cabin here then?” Artem smiled and grabbed Viktor’s fingers.

“Okay, I think that settles it.” Viktor lifted the baby and set him down on the carpet of the living room, surrounding him with toys to act as a sort of barrier, to keep Artem from rolling over into furniture since he wasn’t crawling yet. Viktor kept a watch on him as he began to plan the details of the trip.

 

He wrote down a few bits and bobs here and there. He was hesitant to leave Artem with anyone else if they went away, it would put Yuuri on edge all night and he couldn’t enjoy himself. Viktor had told Yuuri Artem needed to get used to other people. At the same time, he wanted to have Yuuri to himself for a bit. A child had made abstinence far more common in their household as when they were newlyweds. That and the fact Yuuri was paranoid that Artem could hear _everything_. He needed to, at least, get him a present. A place immediately popped into Viktor’s mind. The jewllers on the other side of the city did fantastic pieces. Yuuri would love something sentimental like that. It was a good thing that money wasn’t an issue in the Nikiforov household. Viktor’s plan was coming together at last. He would phone Chris to come with him to the city, and they could shop and pick out something for Yuuri, he could go to the travel agents to book a cabin, and even get some more toys for Artem while he was there.

 

Artem.

 

He was the only issue in this whole equation. He got nervous in new places, and there was only tomorrow to get everything they needed. Viktor knew he would get bored and start crying. It was hot and sticky, and the city was noisy, which was understandably scary for a baby who couldn’t see what was going on. Viktor bit his lip. He wasn’t sure he could deal with seeing those big blue eyes looking up at him in fear and upset. He tapped a finger on his chin. Another idea. Yuri and Otabek. They were in Moscow close to them, they could look after Artem for the day while he and Chris went out. It was foolproof! He’d give them Yuuri’s timetable, and as long as they stuck to it there would be no issues. Artem gets heathy interaction outside his parents, Yuri and Otabek get to act like responsible adults, and there was the added bonus that they knew Viktor would skin them alive and dance on their graves if his baby boy so much as lost a hair from his head.

 

He picked up his mobile from the table and dialed Chris’ number, watching Artem play with a soft scarf on the floor. He took it away from him, just in case he wrapped himself up in it. The phone rang a few times until he heard Chris’ voice on the other end of the line.

“Well hello there, handsome.” Viktor grinned and shook his head fondly.

“Hey, Chris. Are you up for a bit of shopping with me tomorrow.” There wasn’t even a beat’s pause.

“When am I not up for shopping?” Viktor grinned and leaned forwards to test the temperature of Artem’s bottle with the back of his hand. It was warm, but not too warm. He balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear as he lifted the baby from the floor. He cradled him in the crook of his arm and pressed the teat of the bottle to his lips.

“Good. I’m going to get Otabek and Yuri to take care of Artem while we’re out. The city would be too much for him.” He heard Chris hiss in recoil.

“Yuri is not going to like that.”

“He’ll have to deal with it. He probably owes me something somewhere. Meet me here tomorrow at ten. We’ll take the car and get everything we need.” Chris tutted.

“Someone forgot his anniversary.” Viktor huffed. It seemed that everyone remembered his anniversary except him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.”

 

He set the phone to the side for a minute as he reached across the arm of the sofa to pick up a cloth to wipe his son’s face, a milky trail dribbling down his cheek. He threw the cloth over his shoulder as he dialed the number of Yuri Plisetsky. It rang only once, Viktor knowing Yuri always kept his phone on hand.

“What do you want?”

“Nice to speak to you too, Yurio.” Viktor could practically see Yuri grit his teeth at the nickname.

“What do you want? Isn’t your anniversary with the pig coming up soon?” Really. This wasn’t even funny anymore.

“Well, that’s exactly why I called. I was wondering if you and Otabek could look after Artem tomorrow while Chris and I shop last minute.”

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Viktor knew he shouldn’t snap. He wanted Yuri on his side after all.

“Please Yuri, just for a day. Keep an eye on him, feed him, maybe change him a few times. It’s easy.” Viktor smirked down the receiver. “and good practice.” Yuri spluttered and stuttered on the line before groaning. Viktor was proud of his list of ways to make Yuri Plisetsky squirm.

“Fine, I’ll look after the kid, but you have to tell me exactly what I’m doing, and I want the Wi-Fi password.” Viktor let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and Artem burped over Viktor’s shoulder.

“Done. Be here tomorrow at 10, okay? Thanks Yuri. Bye.”

 

Viktor leaned back on the sofa and nodded to himself. He may actually be able to pull this off without Yuuri catching wind he had forgotten. He felt like the cat that got the cream.  
“Artem, your baba is a genius.” The only response he received was a wet cough and the feeling of vomit slipping down his shirt.

Nice.     


	2. Mission Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in action, until it takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still MASSIVELY self indulgent! XD Thanks to everyone who's read this far. Warning to you, I have created the lamest excuse for Viktor and Chris to get out the picture, but my brain is fizzling as it is! 
> 
> Disclaimer in Chapter 1 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It was a bright and early start for Viktor and Artem the next morning, Viktor significantly more chipper than Artem. The baby boy had cried for a full half hour when he was woken far earlier than expected. He was a child that very much liked and valued his sleep. Viktor had cradled him for a while before heating his bottle, feeling the temperature on the back of his hand, and watching as he suckled gently, listening to his baba go over the plan for the day.

“Okay, Artem. Uncle Yurio and uncle Otabek should be over very soon to take care of you today, while uncle Chris and I are out shopping for your dada. You have to be on your best behaviour while I’m gone.” It always amazed Viktor how he was certain that Artem knew nothing of what he was saying, and yet seemed to understand his tone. He pulled away from the bottle to burp loudly. Viktor took him onto his shoulder as they went back into the bedroom. He surrounded the baby with towels on the bed to prevent him from rolling off, but the scent of his parents on the sheets seemed to calm him into stillness as his father changed. Viktor knew Chris was coming with him, so he made a point of picking out his more fashionable items, most he’d bought in designer shops, but others he’d been given for free by the magazines he models for. _Chris is your friend either way, with or without the label_ , Yuuri would say. Viktor sighed thinking of his love’s voice, melodic and soft, a voice of reason. He knew Chris was his friend either way, but a little bit of healthy dressing up only furthered a friendship in his opinion.

 

It seemed Viktor also carried on his sense of style to his son, who he dressed in only the best of the best. His son would only wear the softest of cotton and the highest quality stitching he would feel comfortable in. Viktor held a sense of pride in the luxuries he could so easily afford. He could dress down with Yuuri, which was good, as he needed the balance. With Viktor, the baby had him wrapped around his little finger. The man mumbled soft Russian as he made his way over to Artem. His blue eyes flickered, as they always did, angling upwards.

“How do you like it, Artem?” Artem’s head turned to his voice and Viktor lifted him close to his chest so he could feel the cotton shirt and fur on the brim of his coat. Artem particularly liked the fur, and snuggled into it.

“You have good taste!” Viktor smiled and kissed his head. “Now, just to get something for Yuuri. We agreed on the cabin in the woods for our getaway, I’m sure he’ll love it.” Artem ‘aahed’ in response opening his mouth into a grin that was all gums and a little drool.  The doorbell sounded.

“Ah, that must be our guests.”

 

Viktor was expecting it to be Yuri and Otabek, but it was Chris that stood in the large doorway.

“Chris! I didn’t expect you here so early. Thank you so much for your help.” Viktor took him into a half embrace and stepped aside to invite him in. Chris unwrapped his scarf from his neck. Only Chris would wear a scarf in summer.

“How could I not. I was in town, and quite honestly I’ve been so bored since retirement. Don’t be fooled into thinking I came here for you though. I came here for this gorgeous boy!” Chris held out arms to the baby balancing on Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor gently handed him over. Chris was one of the few people he would trust his son with, out of all his friends. He was a little nervous about Yurio and Otabek being with him, but he couldn’t coddle onto Artem forever. He needed to experience new people for a bit, not that Yurio and Otabek were particularly new, but newer than Yuuri and himself.

“Hello gorgeous, it’s your uncle Chris, remember me.” Artem wriggled in his arms a little before settling down, feeling the stubble on Chris’ face and coarseness of his hair. He must have remembered this is what he felt like.

“He’s gotten bigger since the last time I saw him!” Viktor shook his head in a mock disbelief.

“I know, he seems to grow every day.” He began to collect his things together in a bag he left nearby, checking his watch to see that the other two members of ‘Operation Anniversary’ were about half an hour late.

 

Chris continued to coo over Artem, the child continuing feeling the rough stubble on his chin.

“Any news on his sight?” Viktor took the question nonchalantly as he took out the book Yuuri kept of Artem’s timetable.

“He can see light and dark, perhaps a few red based tones, but not much more.” Chris nodded in understanding, studying Artem and the movements of his eyes before kissing his forehead.

“Handsome boy. He’ll be a heartbreaker. So cute.” Viktor leaned against the kitchen counter, seeing the strange look in Chris’ eye.

“Ever thought about one for yourself?” Chris huffed off the suggestion.

“I don’t think I’m ready.”

“I didn’t think so when he first came along, but it’s so different when they’re here.”

 

The conversation stopped at that, they talked a little about the skaters competing in the senior division, one of which Viktor trained himself. It was almost nearing lunch when Yuri and Otabek finally showed up at the door. Yuri carried a small backpack, Otabek behind him with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Viktor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, cocking his head towards the kitchen clock.

“What time do you call this?” Yuri scowled immediately, barging into the apartment and throwing his stuff down on the floor.

“At least we got here, loser. You know how much traffic we fought through to arrive?” Viktor smirked, giving a side eye to Otabek.

“Traffic, huh? Don’t think I cannot see those hickies, Yuri Plisetsky.” Yuri flushed.

“Hey! I’m doing this for the kid, not just because you fuc-“

“Yura. Children.” Came Otabek’s warning tone. Yuri subdued himself, and Viktor considered just how much power Otabek had over the blond hurricane.

“Screwed up your anniversary.”

 

Otabek shook Viktor’s hand firmly before setting his duffel bag down on the hardwood. Viktor handed over the book of Artem’s timetable. Otabek skimmed through it while Viktor explained, Yuri taking a few notes on his phone.

“If you follow this book you should keep him relatively happy. Make sure you check the temperature of his bottles with the back of your hand. You can put him on the floor with a few toys, but put towels around him to stop him rolling into furniture. If he gets too upset Yuuri has a sleep shirt that you can give him. Just… keep a close eye on him.” Otabek took everything in and gave a single nod. Chris stood, Artem rested gently on his shoulder. He handed him to Otabek, who took him comfortably into his arms. Yuri, who lounged on the sofa, melted a little on the inside when he saw the tiny baby in Otabek’s large arms. He really was a massive softy. He would never say it aloud, but he was nervous when Viktor had called and asked for a babysitter. He was now in charge of another very vulnerable and inexperienced life. The prospect was daunting.

“Look after my baby.” Viktor spoke sternly to Otabek. Yuri was suddenly reminded of the wildlife documentary on wolves he had watched last night. It was like seeing one alpha face off another. The tone was warning, but not aggressive, this alpha was a friend after all. Viktor was entrusting the most precious thing in his life to them.

“Of course we will. He’ll be safe with us.” An approving nod, pack leader acknowledges the young alpha. Yuri changed Viktor’s name in his contacts to ‘Pack Alpha’ just before he and Chris left.

Viktor took the driver’s seat of his convertible, and folded the top back to let the summer’s air blow his hair. Chris whistled as he saw the car, a smirk planted on his face.

“Another new car, Yuuri must have _killed_ you.” Chris put himself in the passenger’s seat and almost shivered as the engine purred to life. It was like riding with a wild animal. Viktor buckled his seatbelt and recalled the night he had brought the car home to Yuuri. Chris’ assumptions were right. He had not been happy.

“He gave me the silent treatment for a week, but you know how we are. We never fight for long, besides, he likes seeing me drive it.” He flicked a seductive tongue over teeth and Chris barked laughter, completely comfortable with the inference. He himself had never been a shy man when it came to discussing his own intimacy. Viktor and himself talked of their respective partners often.

“Let’s see what you can do with this bad boy then.” Viktor put his foot down and the car growled as it pulled away into the streets of Moscow.

 

The ride to the other side of town took a good few hours, maybe a little less with Viktor edging just the tiniest smidge over the speed limit. They spent the hours discussing mundane things like work and home, Viktor now being a coach and Chris now designing costumes. Viktor enquired as to when Chris and his partner would marry, to which Chris scoffed and said he’d been waiting for the other to ask for about a year, and he was practically pulling his hair from his head. The time passed quickly, Viktor enjoying seeing his friend. Soon enough they were pulled up out the front of a jewellers named ‘Mother of Pearl’, Viktor put the roof back up and they locked the car, approaching the shopfront.

 

The shop was in the high-end area of town, where most of the designer companies chose to set up. Viktor knew for a fact this jewellers imported their stones from places like Italy and the Emirates. The shop front was completely glass and displayed a large array of dazzling jewels set neatly in intricate patterns, the prices not displayed. As they entered, a man in a crisp suit greeted them.

“Mr. Nikiforov.” Viktor wondered briefly how he knew his name, but his question was answered when he saw the large advertisement of himself modelling the jewellry behind the counter of the shop. That must be how he remembered this place. It seemed he forgot everything else.

“I’m looking for an anniversary present.” The man directed his attention over to their DeBeers collection.

“I think you’ll find something that catches your eye, sir. We have a wide array of both set and personalized jewels here.” Chris looked at Viktor and nodded. Chris knew the man was an utter magpie, anything shiny would catch his eye. Chris was there to reign him in.

“What would Yuuri like? I don’t think jewels would suit him. White gold perhaps?” Viktor nodded and let Chris drag him to the other side of the shop to look at some white gold. Viktor saw something interesting in the top right hand corner of the display cabinet.

 

The necklace was on a thin leather chain, but the pendant had the imprint of a fingerprint. It was perfect. That was the one.

“Can I look at that one?” Chris and Viktor leaned over the necklace to take a closer look. Chris nodded in approval, Viktor took something from his wallet.

“I can use these clay imprints of Artem’s finger to put on the pendant.” Chris hummed.

“Add yours too, you know Yuuri is sentimental.” Viktor sorted the fingerprint pendants with the salesman, and took out his card. He got a discount for technically ‘working’ for the company in doing the advert, and was proud of himself. One present down.

“Now, the imprints should be done in the next few hours or so.”

“That gives us time to go to the travel agents, so we’ll pick them up after that.”

“Very good, sir.”

 

The apartment was fairly quiet in the midafternoon. The television was playing re runs of one of Yuri’s favourite reality TV shows, so he was sufficiently occupied while Otabek listened to music on the other side of the couch. Artem rolled around happily on the floor surrounded by far more towels than necessary, looking more like an immobilization device than safety guidelines. Otabek took out his earbuds to check the time.

“I’m going to get him a bottle. Can you hold him?” Yuri stiffened up, but nodded as Otabek placed Artem in his arms. Yuri held him awkwardly and stiffly as the other made his way over to the kitchen. Yuri looked on at the baby, and his heart sank as he began to see Artem’s bottom lip tremble and his eyes well over with moisture.

“No, no, no, Artem.” The baby began to sob and the tears spilled over. Yuri bounced him in his arms, but started to panic.

“Come on, Artem, it’s uncle Yurio! Shh.” It was no use, Artem continued to cry, and after a few minutes Yuri was seriously considering joining him. He’d been so good with Otabek, why was it always him that screwed things up?

 

Otabek came back into the living room with a bottle of formula, towel over his shoulder. Yuri couldn’t even just stare and admire him while Artem kicked and screamed. Otabek must have sensed his discomfort and took him from Yuri. Yuri’s face morphed to shock when Artem calmed down and snuggled himself into Otabek’s chest.

“What happened?” he sat next to the blond.

“Nothing. I just held him and he started crying! Why are you so good with him?” Otabek smiled slightly and kissed Yuri’s head fondly.

“Firstly, it’s because I’ve had experience with my baby sisters, secondly, because I’m not tense and nervous when I hold him, and thirdly…” he paused to gently pull Yuri’s head to his neck. “Viktor and I wear the same cologne. Mont Blanc. He knows the smell from his father, and that must comfort him.”

 

Yuri breathed in the scent he knew so well. He supposed that was one thing he and Artem had in common, having a particular smell that could calm them instantly.

“Yura, why don’t you give him his bottle?” Yuri vehemently shook his head and edged away.

“No, if I do it he’ll scream the place down.” Otabek put the towel over Yuri’s shoulder.

“If you don’t handle him more, he won’t get to know you. If you feed him you’re building the relationship.” Yuri looked to Otabek, and then to Artem.

“How are you so good at this baby stuff?” Otabek handed Artem to Yuri gently, and helped him support his head.

“Instinct, I suppose.” Yuri scoffed. Artem looked as if he was going to cry again when Yuri placed the teat of the bottle at his mouth. He drank with no further question. Otabek took great delight in seeing Yuri’s face light up as he drank.

“You see that!? He took it!” Otabek slung an arm around Yuri and kissed his temple.

“Told you. Just remember to keep the bottle upright and the top full of milk instead of air, or else he’ll get wind.” Yuri watched Artem drink quietly and Otabek changed the channel on the television.

“Hey! I was watching that!”

“It’s trash, Yura. Not good for young minds” Yuri scoffed, but sat proudly as Artem was quiet. Who knew, maybe he did have some parental instinct in him, after all.

 

Viktor had pulled up to the travel agents with Chris, both of them with iced coffees in hand. Viktor stepped in first with Chris just behind.

“What kind of thing are you looking for?”

“A log cabin in the woods, we weren’t up for the flight.” A saleswoman seemed to overhear their conversation, and made her presence known with about four packs of brochures to dump in Viktor’s arms with the cheesiest grin she could muster.

“Lucky for you, sir we have an excellent array of log cabins situated right here in Russia! Please feel free to take a look all you’d like!” Chris sat at a nearby desk offered by the woman and opened the first magazine.

“Here’s hoping that I would get you to Switzerland. Yuuri and I need to catch up.” Viktor looked over Chris’ shoulder and at the brochure.

“I know you just want to gossip about me.” Chris pointed to a cabin about halfway through the booklet.

“What about this one? Two bedrooms, isolated cabin in the woods, heated, Wi-Fi, kitchen. It looks great.” Viktor shook his head in disapproval, pointing to the details in the picture.

“No. Raised fireplace, glass coffee table, complex layout, underfloor heating. Not good for Artem.” 

 

Even Chris was beginning to get a bit tired by the time they had finally found a cabin. It was perfect for the whole Nikiforov clan. It was isolated like they wanted, but also had a closed fire and simple layout that was good for Artem. Viktor gestured to the sales assistant.

“Can I check the availability for this one?” The woman had watched the two men for hours on end trying to choose a cabin, and she was going to politely ask them to leave, until she realized that price was certainly not an issue. It showed. Viktor had picked one of the most expensive cabins in the brochure.

“Certainly! It seems it’s open all of this month.”

“Perfect. I’ll take it from Wednesday this week for two weeks. I’ll pay the deposit now.”

 

 Leaving that travel agents felt like leaving prison, and Chris was thankful for the freedom. It was getting late and all they had to do now was pick up the necklace and then they could leave. Chris, eager to return to the comfort of a warm bed and the circle of warm arms, got in the passenger seat. Viktor didn’t move from his spot on the pavement.

“What are you doing? Let’s pick up the necklace and head home.” Viktor knelt next to the passenger seat door.

“We can’t. We have a flat tire.” Chris felt his heart drop and he got out the car.

“Don’t you have a spare we could put on?”

“We did, but we used it on our last trip to Saint Petersburg. We didn’t replace it.” Chris groaned and sat next to Viktor on the pavement.

“We can’t get a call out. They won’t have brand new tires, and all the garages would be closed by now.” Chris could see Viktor begin to panic. He was tapping his foot against the pavement, nervous energy radiating from his form.

“What about Artem!? I can’t leave him!” Chris took Viktor’s phone from him and unlocked it. He’d known the password for years.

“Artem will be fine. You calm down while I call Yuri.”

 

The phone rang only a few times before Otabek answered on the other line.

“Viktor, where are you? It’s getting late.”

“Sorry Otabek, it’s Chris. We’ve had a bit of a problem with the car, and won’t be able to get home until tomorrow.” Viktor gestured at Chris to hand him the phone. He passed it over and on his own mobile, googled the nearest hotel, which was conveniently right around the corner from the travel agents.

“Sorry Otabek, would you be able to look after Artem just for tonight? There’s spare linen on top of the wardrobe, you can sleep in the bed, you can order takeout and I’ll pay you back… yes… oh my goodness, thank you. See you tomorrow, hopefully before Yuuri gets back!”

 

Viktor could barely settle in his hotel room that night, tossing and turning every few minutes thinking of his little boy and hoping to every deity that Yuuri wouldn’t find out how much he’d screwed up.

 

“So we have to look after the baby all night!?” Yuri stared at Otabek as if he had grown another head.

“Yes, Viktor and Chris can’t get home. I’ll change the bed, you get Artem to sleep.” Yuri was angry. He didn’t want to stay at Viktor’s apartment overnight and he _certainly_ didn’t want to sleep in Viktor and Yuuri’s bed, even with different linen. It felt really weird, but as he looked to Artem he knew there was really nothing he could do. Artem was cuddled on Yuri’s chest as he laid sideways on the couch. The baby was fast asleep and Yuri wasn’t about to take the risk of him crying again to wake him. The blonde felt his eyelids grow heavy as he slept on the couch. He was woken up by Otabek’s gentle shake on his shoulder.

“Careful not to fall asleep like that. It’d dangerous.” Otabek took Artem and carried him up the stairs, Yuri following with sleepy eyes afterwards. Otabek got Artem out his clothes and Yuri’s nose turned up.

“What’s that smell?” Otabek wrinkled his face in disgust.

“I’ll give you three guesses.” Yuri groaned and the other began to back away from the changing table. Yuri grabbed his arm before he could make his escape.

“No! If we’re going to do this, we’re doing it together.”

 

The change was awful. It was like an explosion of poo, pee, talcum powder, wet wipes and a few near misses of the contents of Yuri’s stomach. The old nappy had been disposed of, and Artem seemed quite happy rolling around as Yuri tried to get the clean nappy on.

“Stay still! Otabek, hold him still while I put it on.” Otabek placed gentle, but firm hands on the baby’s sides as Yuri pulled the nappy into place. Artem squealed with delight, turning over to clap his hands and pull at a few strands of long blonde hair that had fallen from Yuri’s bun. Yuri was sweating, honest to God sweating. Not even completing a program was as much work. He almost shoved Artem into Otabek’s waiting arms.

“Change the thing.” Otabek dug through some drawers and found loose night wear for him. He swaddled him and Yuri joined him at the side of the crib.

“Goodnight Artem.” Otabek kissed his forehead, Yuri following, and they laid him down to sleep.

 

They practically collapsed on the double bed, looking up at the ceiling, Yuri resting his head on Otabek’s arm, both stripped down to underwear.

“How do they do it? I don’t understand.” Yuri panted, shaking his head slightly.

“I think we’ll wait a few years.” Otabek turned on his side, checking the baby monitor was on, and was happy to see Artem sleeping soundly in his crib. Yuri turned the same way as his significant other and allowed him to pull him into his chest, Yuri’s back to Otabek.

“Let’s get a good night’s sleep. We’ll catch up on some errands and feel better in the morning.”

 

That was not the case. That was _so_ not the case. Artem had woken up four times already and by the fifth at four in the morning, they were both about ready to cry. The dreaded screaming from the monitor came again and Yuri planted a pillow firmly over his head.

“It’s your turn.” He mumbled grumpily to Otabek, who had turned over in his sleep. Yuri heard snoring from the other side of the bed.

“Otabek.” No reply. “Otabek” more snoring, more screaming. Yuri couldn’t take it anymore. He got out of bed with an irritated growl. He burst into the baby’s room and just picked him straight out the crib. Artem screamed louder as Yuri went downstairs and sat on the sofa.

“What do you want!? You’re fed, changed and have Yuuri’s nightshirt. What. Do. You. Want!?” Artem trembled and cried and screamed, and Yuri knew he’d made a mistake by being angry at him. He was tired, unhappy, and done with the whole situation. He could feel his own vision cloud with unshed tears.

“Let me take him.” Yuri heard Otabek’s voice and handed him to over without a word and curled into his boyfriend’s side. Otabek cradled them both for a while, the sound of the crying continuing to grate on Yuri’s nerves. To try and cover the noise he sang to himself.

 

It was childish, but the old Russian lullaby still did wonders to his nerves. Yakov used to sing it to him when he was little and upset. He had gotten halfway through a verse when the crying suddenly ceased. Artem’s head was tilted to listen to Yuri’s voice. Yuri sang louder and Otabek’s face urged him to continue. Yuri knew Artem couldn’t see him, but it was almost like he was following the sound with his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that were starting to close and become heavy. A few minutes later he was sound asleep.  
“Well done, Yura. Worked like a charm.”

“Yakov used to sing it. If he sang it to Viktor when he was young, Viktor must have sung it to him as well.”

“Whatever it is, I’m just glad it worked.”

 

As much as they loved Artem, they could not wait for tomorrow when they could finally sleep uninterrupted. 

 


	3. The Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of our story! Will Viktor get away with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Did I actually finish it!? Lol. Sorry if its sloppy, this was unbeta'd and sloppy, but it is late and I'm tired. On top of that, this summer I have just finished emigrating to the Netherlands for university, been admitted into an epilepsy unit, and have started law school! Let's just say it's been busy! XD
> 
> I'm sorry this is so late, but if you see any mistakes, or just feel like saying hi, feel free to drop a comment or find me under the name Asmicarus on Tumblr. 
> 
> No characters are mine! Enjoy!

Christophe often took it upon himself to ensure he looked good and presentable at all times, whether it be in public, at the rink, or in private with friends and family. You never know when paparazzi would snap a picture, and Chris would not face the shame of anyone other than his significant other seeing him in his pajamas, even if they were silk Louis Vuitton’s. Thus, he never left the house without a good pair of shoes and stylish scarf to complete his look, no matter the weather. He looked good in scarves and was willing to suffer. Even sat in the lobby of the expensive hotel he had stayed in for the night he was dressed to the nines... which was more than what could be said for the oh- so- handsome, voted number one best looking male celebrity, hottest father of the year, Viktor Nikiforov.

 

As they went to the breakfast bar to get something to eat, Chris looked to his dear friend and knew instantly he was worried about his baby boy, and thus hadn’t had much sleep. His hair was an absolute unbrushed wreck, and he'd actually come outside in a pair of non- designer men's jeans and a half buttoned up shirt, purple rings framing tired blue eyes. However, his friend’s unkempt appearance was not going to ruin his breakfast. Chris surveyed the large array of pastries on offer. He had to watch his figure, but they looked too good to pass up. He reasoned he had to reward himself in retirement for all the times he did refuse sugar in favour of skating.

 

 He took a pan au chocolat from the stack and looked to Viktor, making his way over to the table, looking very much like he did the week after Artem had been born. Chris studied him with eyebrows raised.

"Didn't have a good night's sleep, did we?" Viktor's eyes flicked up to his face and he yawned.  

"Why do you say that?" he mumbled, slowly blinking.

"You're pouring orange juice in your muesli" Viktor stopped to look at what he was doing for the first time that morning and groaned when he saw that his oats were in fact coated in a layer of orange juice. Chris chuckled and sipped at his Frappuccino, skinny, of course.

 

 

"Sorry. I was just so worried about Artem last night I couldn't really get to sleep. That and Yuuri arrives home today, so we need to get back before he does. I’m not used to sleeping without him." Chris nodded slowly and took another sip, Viktor's face contorting in disgust as he munched on his citrusy breakfast. He really should just get another bowl, but found he didn’t have the energy to get up.

"The guy is going to drop off the new tyre soon, and then we can get back on the road."

 

The two ate their breakfast in friendly conversation, and Chris teased and poked Viktor over his appearance, prompting moans from the other. The two had always tried to out dress each other ever since they acquired the money to do so. Yuuri called them childish, and Chris' fiancé had no choice but to accept Chris’ quirks. He was enjoying this victory over Viktor this one time there was a clear winner at who was groomed to perfection.

"You look as tired as when Artem was first born!" Viktor grinned wolfishly and peered over the top of his new glass of orange juice brought to him by a perceptive waiter.

"Just you wait until you have one of your own, then I am going to laugh at you until the sun goes down." Chris shook his head fondly and was about to retort when one of the hotel staff approached their table.

"Mr. Nikiforov? The repair man is here with your new tyre, as requested." Viktor's face perked up and he stood, Chris following close behind him.

"Excellent. Thank you." They checked out of the hotel, paying the fee for breakfast, which luckily was not even a price for either man. They collected luggage and wheeled them out to the car park where Viktor's convertible and a man stood with the new tyre in hand. He waved a good morning to the two.

"Good morning, sir. New tyre right here." Viktor and Chris inspected the tyre for damages, and finding none they thanked the man, handing over the money for the tyre. The man left promptly afterwards to deal with an emergency.

 

Chris stood back and watched the man leave, suddenly a little confused about what to do next. He wasn’t exactly expecting him to just walk away.

"Is he not going to fit the tyre for us?" He turned back towards the car only to have Viktor shove his white shirt in his face, pulling a jack and a repair kid from the boot.

"I only paid for a new one. I can fit it myself, I just don't want to get rubber marks or break debris all over my nice white shirt." Chris shrugged and stood back, allowing Viktor to kneel next to the car to work. It was ten minutes of watching him unscrew nuts and bolts until Chris noticed the heat. The harsh sun was already beating down on them, even in the morning, covering them both in a thin layer of sweat, giving a gleam to their brows. Chris took out his phone and opened the camera.

"For your dear sweet husband, Mr. Nikiforov!" Chris cackled with laughter as Viktor turned around from where he was kneeling. He then stood, holding the damaged tyre, and balanced it on his shoulder. He leaned against the bonnet of the car and put on his most seductive smile. The man was made for modelling, those sharp features, shockingly blue eyes, and a body to die for. He was a poser and he knew it. No shame in sight. Yuuri was a lucky man.

 

With the photo opportunity over, Viktor put the old tyre and his tools in the boot, and after washing his hands, buttoned his shirt back on.

"You can show those pictures to Yuuri after we get back!" Chris smiled as he opened his WhatsApp to the group ‘Operation Anniversary’.

"I'm going to send it to your babysitters to let them know we're on our way home." Viktor and Chris buckled in and Viktor started the engine.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

 

Yuri Plisetsky felt like a dead man walking. Otabek felt similarly, although it was less obvious on him, but finally Artem was fast asleep. The night had been so, so long, but it seemed Yuri's lullaby did the trick at three in the morning to send him right off. Artem had fallen asleep and not woken up. Yuri and Otabek on the other hand, took the opportunity to crash out on the sofa of the apartment. Otabek on his back and Yuri draped lazily over his chest. It was eight O’clock now and Artem looked perky as ever as he played with Otabek’s necklace.

 

Yuri's green eyes blinked open blearily as he heard his phone ping from where it was charging on the arm of the chair, heating the leather beneath it. Probably not a good sign. He picked it up and winced, lowering his phone brightness to check his messages. Otabek had always told him it was bad to have the brightness up while he was still tired. He said it would give him cataracts. It was only an Instagram notification, nothing to worry about. He placed the phone down and was just about getting back to sleep when the landline began to blare in his ear. Both Yuri and Otabek jumped out of their skin at how loud it was. The last thing they wanted was for Artem to start crying again. Yuri practically hissed into the speaker.

"What!?"

"Yurio?"   

 

Oh shit.

 

_Oh shit._

Yuuri was on the other end of the phone, and Yuri had a second of momentary panic. Viktor had told him that he didn't want Yuuri knowing firstly, he had forgotten his own anniversary, and secondly, he had left his blind son alone with two people who haven't seen the arsecrack of parenthood.

"Hi Yuuri... morning?" Otabek looked over to Yuri with an expression of panic, yet again far less dramatic than Yuri’s. More of a slight widening of his eyes. Artem must have heard Yuuri's voice on the phone, as he began to babble loudly.

"What are you doing at the apartment so early? Is that Artem? Where's Viktor?" Yuri's mind began to race with excuses. He looked to Otabek for help, but he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. So much for a knight in shining armour.

 

 

"Viktor? Oh, he's... he's" Yuri looked around desperately just to see Artem throw up his breakfast down Otabek's shirt and begin to wail in upset, large eyes watery and bottom lip poking out. There came Yuri’s excuse.

"He's sick! Yeah, he asked us to come over and mind Artem while he rests, he's just upstairs."

"Oh dear! Can I talk to hi-"

"NO!” He said a little too aggressively. “He's sleeping. He'll just get sicker if I wake him, and we don't want Artem getting sick." Yuri crossed his fingers, toes, tongue, anything that  would beg Yuuri would stop prying then and there, and it seemed to work as there was a sigh from the receiver.

"I told him to order a takeaway so he didn't poison himself. Can I speak to Artem at least?" Oh thank goodness.

"Yeah, one second."

 

Artem continued to cry from where Otabek was covered in sick, but Yuri put the phone on loudspeaker and the crying eased.

"Hey, baby! Are you doing okay? I'll be home in a few hours. Then I’ll give you a big cuddle, okay?" Artem babbled and Yuri would never admit it, but his heart broke just the slightest bit when Artem reached out tiny hands to Yuuri's voice, and whimpered when he found nothing.  Not understanding the fact Yuuri was not physically there, but his voice was, only upset Artem more. His eyes began to well up again. Yuri couldn't stand to see his sad face any longer. The kid switched emotions as often as he did.

 

Yuri put the landline down and took the baby from Otabek's arms, cuddling him close to his chest and whispering comforting words in Russian. Otabek took the landline from the sofa and watched Yuri with Artem, heart ever so slightly melting in place, forgetting the vomit staining his shirt.

"Hi Yuuri."

"Otabek, why is he crying!?" He could hear the panic of the other even over the telephone.

"I think he got a bit upset when he could hear you but you weren't here. When abouts will you be back?"

"A few hours. I'll see you then, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." Otabek put the phone back in the cradle and looked to his own vomit covered shirt in disgust. His face crinkled in repulsion. He took his t- shirt off and threw it straight in the washing machine. A low whistle was heard from the sofa and he raised an eyebrow. Yuri was eying his torso up and down appreciatively. 

"You just wait until there isn't a kid in the room." Quite honestly, that look on his face only gave a glimpse of what was to come when Yuuri finally got home and they were off babysitting duty. Artem? He just listened on innocently, and they both thanked the heaven’s he was not old enough to comprehend anything.

 

Viktor and Chris had arrived back at the jewellry shop to be greeted by the same man from yesterday. They walked to the counter briskly.

"Sorry, we had some trouble with the car yesterday." Chris and Viktor leaned on the glass display, excited to see the new piece for the anniversary and hoping it had turned out as good as expected. They couldn't afford any screw ups now.

"Quite alright, Mr. Nikiforov. Your piece looks stunning." The sales assistant reached into a locked cabinet and pulled out a long box. He placed it down on the viewing mat and Viktor saw the shine of the pendant as soon as the box was opened, resting on the cushioned interior. The leather chord was intricately plaited and hanging on it were the imprints of his and Artem's fingers resting atop one another.

 

Viktor ran his fingers over it in awe, he felt the bumps of the imprint on the pads of his finger. He turned the pendant over, and inscribed on the back in small, curly writing was the inscription _'Stay Close to Me'_. Viktor felt his eyes well. He'd noticed himself getting more and more emotional since the birth of his son. Maybe it was the trauma of endless hours in hospital, trying to save his sight, or just the fact his child and husband had melted whatever remaining ice he had in his heart. He subconsciously thumbed his wedding ring. Chris looked on fondly and squeezed Viktor's shoulder.

"It's beautiful, thank you." The sales assistant nodded, proud of his work. Viktor composed himself and took the bag containing his jewellry and left for the car once again, eager to get home and present it to the most incredible man in his life.  

 

They were on the road again, and Chris felt the need to catch up with his closest friend. Everything had been so full on they had barely made small talk. They had known each other since they were teenagers and had communicated back and forth via letters and then emails forever. Their younger years had been filled with parties and things that would have caused immediate scandal had the press caught wind of it.

 

 He remembered the day Viktor and Yuuri got married as one of the days he was proudest to be a friend of the Nikiforovs. When Artem was born it suddenly hit him that they had both retired and actually settled down, and maybe, just maybe, he wanted that for himself.

"So, Mr. Married man, do your years of marriage and consequent child mean I now have the advantage in the charm department?" Viktor smirked and leaned an arm on the open window of the car.

"As if. In fact, I'd say my marriage had only heightened my ability! After all these years I can still make my husband blush like a virgin." Chris hummed thoughtfully and began to chuckle as fond old memories came back to his mind, his laughs escalated in volume until Viktor gave him a questioning look.

 

 

"Do you remember that time you dressed in drag and got those skiers to buy us drinks?" Viktor tilted his head back a little and guffawed, half in fondness and half in embarrassment, keeping a half eye on the road.

"I thought you'd forgotten about that! My long hair was so convincing!" Their laughing dyed down into giggles every now and then when the mood turned a little heavier.

"Is marriage going to change me?" Chris asked, looking at the buildings zooming past them out the window.

"Not that much. You will always be you, Chris. I can say from experience, my years of marriage have been the happiest of my life, and even after this time, I've never felt more in love with Yuuri. You will be the same, despite having to compromise every once in a while." Chris sighed, somewhat in relief.

"I'm glad. I hope you're right." They continued on their way, laughing and joking around, remembering old times as they raced the clock to beat Yuuri home.

 

Otabek was just beginning to have a semblance of a living human being, waking himself up with a mildly temperatured shower and coffee. He and Yuri had agreed on taking turns to babysit while the other readied themselves for the day, even if it was half over. He had just washed the soap suds from his hair when he heard Yuri's voice call from downstairs.

"BEKA!" He listened again to hear if it was persistant.

"BEKA, NOW!" Yes, definitely persistant. He immediately felt his heart in his mouth. He grabbed the closest towel to put around his waist as he sprinted down the stairs to burst into the living area, dripping soap suds all over the floor.

"Yura! What is it!? What's wrong!?" Yuri held Artem up to him, only to find all the fuss was about the (admittedly adorable) tiger print onesie Yuri had decided to dress him in.

"Yura! I thought he was choking or something!" He sat on the sofa next to Yuri, placing a palm over his chest to calm his frantic heartbeat.

 

 

"No, he was just so cute, we need to take a picture." Otabek sighed and rubbed his eyes, beginning to calm down. There was no doubt Viktor would have his head of Artem were hurt. Then Yuuri would have Viktor’s head and kill him twice. Yuri definitely knew how to boost his adrenaline.

"Can it wait until I'm dressed?" It seemed not as Yuri pulled up his front facing camera. He smiled widely, balancing Artem to sit up for the camera. Otabek gave in and leaned into the frame, and at the same time they kissed Artem's cheeks and the baby burst into squeals of laughter.

 

Yuri took a look at the picture, Artem's bright smiling laughter, him looking tired, but a hot disheveled tired, and Beka with his wet hair falling over his forehead.

"I can't wait until Yuuri is back so I can put this on Instagram." Otabek smiled as he got to witness Yuri blow a raspberry on Artem's tummy and watch him laught. He slung an arm along the back of the sofa.

"Not getting broody on me, are you?" Yuri’s eyes widened and he blushed to his ears, giving him an embarrassed shove.

 

 Otabek laughed and began looking around to put on some substantial clothing, settling on some shorts and t- shirt due to the hot weather. Yuri laid Artem on his knees and bounced him up and down. The baby giggled and so did Yuri, so the baby giggled louder, as did Yuri. Otabek sat back and watched, a small smile playing on his lips, knowing that Artem had his uncle Yurio wrapped around his little finger, and he didn’t even know what a power he held.

"How long do you think it will be before Viktor and Chris get back?" Yuri looked somewhat anxiously out the window.

"I don't know, but it better be damn quick. Piggy is terrifying when he's angry." Otabek raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Yuuri Katsuki, the sweetest guy in the world?" Otabek did not miss the noticeable shiver run down Yuri’s spine.

"You weren't there when Viktor accidently knocked his houseplant out the window. I swear Viktor saw his life flash before his eyes. Heck I did, and I didn’t even do it." Otabek chuckled and rested back onto the sofa, closing his eyes and breathing out a sigh.

 

Artem began to fuss in Yuri's arms, he wriggled and kicked, and fisted his hand into Otabek's shirt, whining.

"Hey, he wants to sniff you." Otabek took the baby and let him rest on his chest so he could smell the aftershave he and Viktor shared. He must miss his daddy. Yuri looked around the apartment, the floor was covered in various toys and blankets, thrown haphazardly on the ground, empty bottles littering the countertops. Yuuri would not be happy.

"I'm going to clean up a bit." Otabek hummed in acknowledgement, not opening his eyes, but keeping a firm palm on Artem's back to stop him rolling off his chest. Yuri began to tidy up, washing out the bottles and picking up the toys to put them back in the chest under the TV.

 

"Viktor?" A loud voice spoke from outside the window.

“Viktor did you take the car out, or are you still in? Yuri told me you were sick, you shouldn’t be driving.”

 

Oh Shit.

 

Yuri and Otabek met eyes and they both raced to the window. There on the street, getting out of a cab, was Yuuri, dragging his small suitcase behind him, speaking into his mobile obviously on Viktor’s answerphone. Yuri began to panic, looking back and forth for anything that might stop him from coming upstairs and finding Viktor missing.

"Beka, what do we do!?" Otabek's eyes darted around the room looking for a solution, looking back out the window, Yuuri was approaching the door to their apartment complex. However, the hum of an engine was also present. At the end of the road Otabek could see Viktor and Chris turning the corner, Yuuri having his back to it.

"Go distract him!" Otabek nudged Yuri to the front door, Artem giggled as Yuri spluttered.

"Distract him how!?"

"I don't know, you'll think of something!"

 

Yuri rushed down the stairs of the complex. He can’t remember the last time he ran so fast. He barreled past every set of fucking unnecessary double door only to come face to face with Yuuri Katsuki himself on the ground floor, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Yurio!" Yuuri opened his arms and Yuri was pulled into a hug he was only half committed to. It was now or never. This lie was either going to win him an Oscar or send him down in flames.

"Yuuri, I need to talk to you about..." he paused.

"About what? Can it wait just a second, I need to see Artem and check Viktor is okay."

"No! It's... personal stuff. Can we talk outside, just for a minute?" Yuuri looked to the stairs with a worried glance before seemingly making up his mind, he took Yuri's arm and led him outside to the bench in front of the apartments, back facing the car slowly pulling into the garage.

 

Viktor and Chris had seen them, and Viktor's speed slowed so Yuuri didn't hear them.

Yuuri put on his understanding parent voice, the one that made Yuri feel like he was eight years old again.

"So, what's got you so worked up?" _Good question_ , Yuri thought to himself. He blurted out the first thing he could think of as not to make the pause awkward. He tried desperately to keep his gaze from wandering over to where Chris and Viktor were getting out the car as quietly as possible.

“Yurio?”  

"Babies." Yuuri's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open. Yuri cursed himself internally, but had to go with it now.

"Yeah... um..." He swallowed his pride.

"Beka and I... we're thinking about babies." Yuuri sat still, blinked a few times, and stuttered a little. he looked like he’d seen a ghost.

 

 Yuri blinked back, cursing himself internally in language that _proved_ he was nowhere near ready to have a child. Yuuri placed an arm around him and pulled him closer.

“Yuri, babies are a big responsibility, do you think you and Otabek are ready?” Yuri tried not to watch Viktor and Chris very quietly disappear up the stairs, when he realised he actually needed to say something back.

“We've just been talking about it lately. He wants children.” _That_ wasn’t a lie… but Otabek wanted them _far_ later in the future.

 

 Yuuri was obviously trying to hide a significantly confused and questioning frown. Yuri hadn't even noticed Yuuri was going on a pretty long rant, looking more uncomfortable than Yuri himself, which at this point, was a feat in itself.

“Yuri, you're so young! Maybe you should consider this when you're older, and more experienced and when you and Otabek marry or when…” Yuri couldn't take much more, his will was giving up. He was just so embarrassed, Viktor was going to pay dearly for this.

“Okay, okay, just get inside”

 

Both Yuri and Yuuri made their way up the various flights of stairs, Yuuri getting more and more anxious to see his baby boy and husband again. Yuri helped him with his suitcase as he climbed the stairs, climbing faster and faster as he approached the door. Soon enough, the white wood stood in front of them and Yuri could only hope that Viktor and Chris had made it inside before they did. Yuuri opened the door, and Yuri held his breath.

 

The apartment was perfectly clean, Otabek and Chris were laughing with each other on the sofa, and Viktor was bouncing a very happy Artem and blowing kisses on his tummy. It was like nothing had ever happened. Viktor’s face lit up when he met eyes with Yuuri. He and Artem made their way over to him and Viktor kissed Yuuri’s lips fondly, and Yuuri smiled into it before turning his attention to the baby, oblivious to the fact the atmosphere still seemed on edge.

“Hello, my handsome boys!” Artem’s face lit up and Viktor passed the baby over and Yuuri kissed all over Artem’s face and tummy.

“Welcome back darling.” Yuuri leaned into Viktor even as he spoke to Artem.

“Oh my, it looks like your uncle Yurio dressed you today!” Viktor glanced around the room and tried to hide the nerves making his hands shake a bit.

“Yeah, I got a bit bored by myself so we invited the uncles over, obviously not Phichit but…” Chris’ façade was cracking, and he was beginning to giggle.

 

It was then that Yuuri’s face morphed into something else. His grin became forced, changing into a sort of knowingly patronising face, the Yuuko gave the triplets when they had lied straight to her face. He passed Artem to Yuri.

“Oh really? When did you plan on telling me you left our son with inexperienced babysitters overnight while you had a getaway with Chris?”

 

Viktor’s face was a picture at that moment. His mouth hung wide open and his eyes wide in disbelief. He knew all along!? Chris, Yuri and Otabek took this opportunity to make their way into the kitchen quietly, not meeting Yuuri’s gaze and taking themselves out the way of the domestic dispute. Yuuri’s arms were folded and he tapped his foot mockingly. Viktor was in so much trouble, he felt about three feet tall. He spoke quietly.

“How did you find out?” Yuuri pulled his phone out his pocket and there on the screen was the photo of Viktor changing the tyre that very morning.

“It seems Chris got the wrong Yuri.”

 

Viktor winced, and behind him Chris bit his lip anxiously… whoops. Yuuri was one of the sweetest people he knew, but when it concerned Artem he could honestly become a terrifying force of nature. His eyes were practically piercing Viktor’s soul.

“Yuuri. It wasn’t a getaway.” His eyebrows raised as if to say ‘oh, really?’ Viktor timidly walked over to the shopping bag he had placed on the hardwood next to the door. Yuuri watched his every move as he made his way over, like a predator waiting to pounce.

“I want to watch him charm his way out of this one.” Yuri whispered to Otabek and Chris. Chris only huffed with an amused expression.

“Oh please, he learned from me. He’ll do this easy.”

 

Viktor opened the bag they got from the jewellers and opened the box for Yuuri to see, and literally got down on one knee. Half in a romantic gesture of remembrance of their wedding, and half in actual pleading for his life.

“My darling, it’s our anniversary, and I just wanted to get you something special.” He opened the box and the necklace glinted up at Yuuri. Yuuri gasped then, and took the box into his hands to study the jewellry. He gave a soft smile when he recognised both Viktor and Artem’s fingerprints.

“Oh, Viktor. It’s beautiful. You did this for me?” Viktor stood and pecked Yuuri’s forehead.

“I also got us a family break to a cabin in the woods so we can spend some time as a family.”

 

Yuuri was smiling now, the anger fading at the gesture, and only Artem’s soft coos filled the background. Yuuri looked up at the man he adored and smirked cheekily.

“It still doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t tell me you were leaving our child with inexperienced babysitters, so for that you can make dinner tonight. But I suppose nobody got hurt.” Viktor walked over to Yuri and took Artem.

“Right as rain, aren’t you Artem?” An overjoyed squeal and the flapping of his arms confirmed his suspicions.

 

Chris came forward to greet Yuuri with kisses on the cheeks.

“I promise I looked after him for you. Viktor, not Artem, I go the short end of the stick!” Yuuri laughed and bounced Artem on his hip as Viktor gave an incredulous “Hey!”

“I don’t want to know!” Yuuri replied. Otabek picked up his and Yuri’s duffel bags from the floor in preparation to leave, but Yuri himself was stuck on the spot.

“Yura.” Otabek called gently. Yuri took Artem into his embrace and let him pull on his long hair.

“I only want to say goodbye to my tiger cub.” Yuuri looked on at them fondly.

“I’m glad you’re getting comfortable with him Yuri, but remember what I said. No babies yet, Otabek!” The poor man blushed to his ears, confused, and Yuri’s lip curled into a sneer.

“Never talk about that conversation again.” Yuri kissed Artem’s head and Viktor shook both their hands.

“Thank you for looking after him. You did a great job.” Yuri groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“I just need to catch up on sleep.”

 

Chris left not long after Yuri and Otabek, making his departure with the promise of more escapades to keep Yuuri on his toes. Viktor gave him a wink and a thumbs up. He really was the best.  

 

Yuuri put Artem down for bed later that night and Viktor upheld his promise of making Yuuri’s favourite dinner.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I should have told you.” Yuuri gave a smile.

“It’s okay. It’s good for him to be around other people, just let me know next time.” Viktor set down his cutlery to take his hands.

“That necklace really suits you.” Yuuri gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

“Complimenting yourself on your own good taste?”

“Why not. I picked you, didn’t I? Consider it a compliment to yourself, my darling.”

 

Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hands to flick through the holiday catalogue he had set next to his dinner, and glanced at where they would be staying for their upcoming holiday. He didn’t even want to think about the price Viktor had spent on a place like this.   
“This looks really nice, Viktor.” Viktor finished his mouthful of food before replying.

“I thought so.” He said before adding. “And Artem’s room is a few doors away.” Yuuri glanced up and his lips twitched upwards.

“What are you implying, Mr. Nikiforov?” Viktor smirked.

“Only that we can make as much noise as we want without fear of waking anyone.” Yuuri chuckled.

“You’re ridiculous.” Viktor admired the necklace set in the hollow of Yuuri’s throat and took his hands, looking into the eyes of the man he adored so much.

“Happy anniversary, my love.”

“Happy anniversary.”

 

  


End file.
